Hetalia: The Beautiful World
by The REAL FanFic Contributor
Summary: In light of the new Hetalia era (despite that being bitterly late), here is a collection of mini adventures for each member of the Axis Powers and Allied Forces. Sparkling fun in where Germany historicizes, Japan rethinks lifestyle of the Axis, Italy..., England and the struggle with pervy France, China's cold sunflower dilemmas, and the Hero America's greatest fear!
1. The Good und The Bad

_Ah, okay! I'm sort of excited to be writing this since it is a Hetalia fanfiction! I was initally a bit worried about writing a fanfic for Hetalia since there has been so many made and I may not know the characters as well as I think I do. I'm still trying this thing out and write, basically, a miniseries of stories for the Allies and Axis (a chapter for each with a crazyish plot), now that their lives rest with the new seasons and new material to come. Now, I'm not saying this is what should happen in season 5 or 6 or any future thing. I just think these would be fun adventures to think about under the title of the new season 5 series. Now, I hope you enjoy this as much as I will writing it! _**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and its many series. It belongs to its rightful owners. If I did, well then what a treat that would be. = u =**

* * *

Hetalia: The Beautiful World

**Germany: The Good und The Bad**

_After joining alliances with Italy, Germany feels that even the simplest of things are beginning to crumble down. Will Italy be able to change his mind in the end?_

* * *

Germany leafed to any given fate he would have in his morning's newspaper and nearly chocked on his light coffee when the pages stopped. Another report about Germany's economy dwindling to the point where all the other countries are making bets of his poverty. Perfect. All Germany wanted to do was get away from the many problems that have begun to surface ever since that bumbling idiot, Italy joined his side. Honestly, he couldn't hold Italy accountable for every misfortune he has slowly been enduring, but Italy was the root of clumsy mess ups that surely led Germany to where he is now. He had planned to, for once, have a peaceful morning just outside his house with a refreshment and a good read. The news was just not in his favor, clearly.

Germany nearly crinkled the article in his hands, but laid it flat on his coffee table and sat back in his chair, hiding numbly under the shades of trees, to contemplate. _So, 'zings haven't been looking good lately. Depressions are rising, famines are climbing, und more citizens are growing divided by the harsh decisions and 'zere's nothing I can do about it. _Germany folded his arms tightly, staring off blankly to the side of swaying bushes. He had big things to surmount and problems that couldn't wrap around his head. He had been trying for the past week to find another solution to how his home was going to ruins, but every time he does, he ends up concluding it to Italy._  
_

"It's not Italy's fault," he thought aloud, wanting to confirm himself. He furrowed his eyebrows until they hurt when he kept thinking about it. _Maybe it's because I don't treat him like a friend, so bad 'zings happen to me in return. That's wild talk, 'zhough!_ Germany pinched his creasing forehead lightly. That thought can't and should not be true as Germany remembers painstakingly his attempts to befriend and work with Italy. Each one turned out as a disaster:

* * *

_"Ciao Germany! Buongiorno to you! How are you?" It was the first day of partnership with Italy and Germany was already annoyed with his voice and constant chit-chat. He barreling down his path right now, almost looking like he had no control._

_"Ugh, 'ja, _guten morgen_, Italy," he replied back with a hint of cross for edge. Italy didn't pick that up, though. Germany had just been attending to his three rather large dogs and his little tabby cat when Italy came over. Usually, this is a time for leisure and get aways, so one could imagine that irritation gradually pumping through Germany's blood stream. The German eventually got up to his feet and patted away blades of loose grass from his casual pants. "Is 'zere something you need?"_

_Italy looked a bit caught off guard and almost took a step back, "oh, well I was hoping we could just chat, or something."_

_Germany bit back sudden words of insult to his new companion and motioned his arm to his animals. A strong arm, Italy had noted. "'Ja, well I'm kind of... busy right now."_

_Italy's eyes lit up, which surprised Germany because Italy's eyes actually flicked open and glittered at his animals. "Yeah doggy! Kitty!" Italy got to his knees and giggled as he pet Germany's dogs, ones that little kids in his home town feared (and would never become a grown up until overcoming that fear), and appeared undaunted by their large stature. Germany watched blankly as Italy played with Germany's cat and Germany was thrown in a funk._

_"Uh, don't you 'zhink you should stay away from my animals, like display utter fear und torture in their presence?" Italy looked up at this response, Germany's eyebrow flinching dangerously._

_Italy then smiled and toppled over the animals with a big bear hug, "no way! Your animals are so cool and cute!"_

_Germany grunted, but then sighed. _It's okay, Germany, he is simply playing with your doggies, all's good, _he remembered thinking to himself, _after all, I do have to make friends wi'f 'zis guy.

_Suddenly, Italy jumped to his feet with Germany's cat tucked in his folded arms. "Hey, Germany _amico_, do you have any other animals?" Germany hitched his shoulders in half surprise, half annoyance, but the starry-eyed boy was asking for it._

_Germany stopped to think about the situation, _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to introduce him to the farm animals. _Germany pointed farther before him, "um, yeah, there are some herd of sheep 'vwe carry around for looks... and food sometimes."__  
_

_"Oh, yay sheep! Let's go little Germany's kitty!" Italy cheered joyously and ignorant as he ran full speed to an enclosed field of white and black sheep. Sadly, it hadn't been Germany's intention to follow him. He just said it to send the dummkopf away._

_Italy stopped almost over the fence when he arrived to the landmass of sheep, mouth gaping in awe. Sheeps from colors of white to black and shades in between herded in the fenced field, peacefully chewing on the grass. "Hey sheepys!" He called over the massive crowd, shaking the fence in excitement. The fence roused the sheep crowd, scaring some and angering others. Again, Italy didn't pick this up an continued on until his whole body was shaking erratically. *He gets far too excited... The sheep huffed slight and kicked up the grass from the ground until all began to cause a ruckus __and rampage within the fence. Italy immediately stopped, wondering what was happening, then shrieked a squeal that rose all the way to Germany's ears and started speeding away when the sheep knocked down the wooden cage. "Germany!"_

_Germany slowly turned around when he heard the scream and took his time to stand up, automatically assuming whatever Italy wanted was pointless. "'Vwhat do you want now Ita- AHHHHHHH!" Beyond the field where Germany sent Italy off was a stampede of sheep chasing Italy up the hill in Germany's direction. "Shiz-" Germany jumped aside with his dogs at his heels and was slammed to the ground forcefully by Italy, who didn't bother to stop and help him._

_Somehow, Italy did find away to avoid the sheep and the flock continued their frenzy by trampling over near by cottages and ripping out the earth beneath them. Before they knew it, the sheep all scattered out past the fields and their precious live stock was never seen again. His country didn't have sheep wool, or sheep meat for a very long time. Germany's country went deprived for that short period..._

* * *

The picture of his yard came back to him in real time and he lurched upward. Germany beat his balled fist on the coffee table, slowly. Yes, he remembered that time. How much of a fool he felt for allowing Italy to rome off on his own. His people perished a bit and yet he felt like it was all his fault. He crunched his fist until his knuckles turned ghostly white. _Such an easy, coincidental attempt und yet it was a disaster. Scheitern!_

He took the time to unclench his eyes and fists from the thought only to stare back at the paper. At the horrific words it detailed. For poor Germany. The anger seeped through his blood stream unknowingly, but Germany wasn't done ranting on about all the screw ups Italy has caused. _Und that one time..._

* * *

_Germany was conducting an army session one day for his new military, since World War ll was coming up and all fires were sure to aim at him. At first, Germany was kind of proud to be elected to take up the honorable job (Of course not showing it), but after meeting the imbeciles he had to teach to even hold a gun, he was now practically embarrassed. All his military men seemed like inexperienced dummkopfs who put Germany to shame. They were acting incredibly lazy, brainless, und slacker-offs who only wasted his time. It seemed that the only time the men ever exhibited energy and excitement was when they messed around with the guns and training equipment, doing so in a way that almost felt mocking towards Germany. What was wrong with those people, his people in fact. They are usually always so skillful and dead serious, so what 'ze heck was going on?_

_Germany only finally recognized the root of their easy-goingness when a new trooper appeared._

_"Heya Kiya! I'm ready for training!" Germany hitched his shoulders and turned dreadfully to the too-preppy voice. Italy was running down the dirt road to catch up with his comrades, panting optimistically until the clumsy Italian slipped on his untied shoelaces and tumbled to the floor._

_The other German soldiers stared at him with disgust at first, but when Italy picked up his face from the sandy walk-way, exclaiming his perky 'vee~!', the other men laughed and clapped in the most modest way they could muster. Germany quickly grew tempered and stomped his foot._

_"Nein! There will be no tomfoolery today, so get your silly out now and be men!"_

_His soldiers immediately straightened, but snickered as Italy got on his feet and skipped over to Germany, who was massaging his forehead for an answer upon Italy's sudden appearance. "Gee, I can't wait to get going, Germany! What are we going to do today, huh? Are we going to be all sneaky or create menacing death traps?"_

_"Italy, 'vwhat are you doing here?" He asked, pinching his furrowing brows._

_Italy twitched, slightly dispirited, but smiled once again. "Vee, my boss and your boss had a talk suggesting I come training with you, to better myself, I think."_

_Germany heaved a heavy sigh, "'vwell, I suppose you're 'vright 'zere."_

_"'Kay then! Let's a-go troops!" He chanted sprightly and marched on with no questions asked. Germany's men looked at him in confusion, so he nodded in Italy's direction reluctantly and they all marched behind the cheery fellow._

_After a minute or so, Italy completely forgot where he was going and panicked, speeding back to Germany and coyly asking him to take the reigns. Germany adjusted his gloves, expecting that crossly and guided the young students to their destination, trying agonizingly to ignore their Italian related chatter he brought up earlier. The characters walked through the forest into a rounded area of sandy floor and trees guarding around. Germany stopped on his tracks there and turned stiffly to the other people. Italy made the inept mistake of bumping into him, and he scurried back to cower._

_Germany huffed again, then cleared his voice to speak, "so, I have led you all to a natural looking part of the forest, correct?"_

_The german men nodded hesitantly, exchanging glances with others for answers, then Germany barked up._

_"Nein! This area is actually quite dangerous, as it was set up with traps by other notorious countries. You weaklings must think to stealthily find a way avoiding it and disarming them!"_

_To start, the soldiers nodded in comprehension, then shrunk, befuddled. One raised their hand, praying they were bitterly wrong, "um, Mr. Germany, that's a joke, right?"_

_Germany sneered and sent the men shivering to the core, "No, this is all very real! We are in the middle of a battle field and you must give up your blood in order to survive! If you are caught, then you are immediately dead, and if to come out a minute late, I 'vwill kill you. Is 'zat clear?"_

_All the troopers were shaking in their boots, but being born tough and strong Germans, they weren't about ready to cave in. They readied their position, tightening their grip on their guns and bit their lips for luck._

_"Alright, gehen wir, but we must sneak around quietly, or else 'zey'll detect us-"_

_"What about me, boss!?" Italy chimed like he was unaware of the reality._

_Germany grunted as he turned back to face the flighty Italian. So many obstacles come to mind when he looks at him. Taking the clumsy dummkopf with him could give him up, but leaving him by himself or with other poor German saps will set off probably more attention there. He was simply faced with a lose/lose situation and swore under his breath._

_He pinched his forehead in thought, "'vell... I guess you-"_

_All of a sudden, a bullet zipped past Germany and Italy and broke apart in a near by bush. Silence followed eerily as Italy gasped, tears already forming. They were exposed!_

_"Oh no! What do we dooooooo!?" Italy freaked out, the tears leaking from his closed eyes. Germany groaned furiously and seized the collar of Italy's loose, unformal-for-war shirt and hurtled to the grassy forest. Italy was jerked to the ground, releasing a painful huff and crawling on his knees to the ducking German, "is this real, hm?"_

_At first, Germany didn't want to waste his breath to answer, to lose his focus, but as he analyzed the area and detected movement from far away, he sprinted a few feet and muttered, "'ja, but we've been training for a while, so you should know what to do, 'vright?"_

_Italy gaped his mouth, scared and hopelessly confused. He gradually shrunk back, clogging the air with nervous tension about the situation and lied, "um... yeah."_

_Germany picked up on Italy's coyness but didn't have the time to deal with it as another bullet flew between the two, ramming into a tree trunk and lifting smoke to their hiding place. "Let's hurry und run!" He ordered sternly and jumped to his feet, running through the forest. Italy panicked as he scrambled to his feet and jogged after him._

_"Germany wait!" He squeaked behind, slowly losing sanity at the bullets attempting to follow him. Italy started veering in and out of the trees, giving the enemy better chances at shooting at him and Germany halted and sneered back at him furiously. That dummkopf!_

_Germany suddenly had the impression to look around and noticed his other soldiers starting to fidget out and spring away from bullets unprofessionally due to their other captain of an idiot losing total control. "Every'vone, calm down, be totally a'vware of your surroundings and don't let the flying fire scare you off!" He ordered in the best supportive voice he could demonstrate and luckily got his men to calm down and stand their pace. "As for you, Italy-"_

_Italy screamed and tripped over a sudden, breaking twine rope hidden 'tween the trees, activating a looped rope near him to strike at his flying boot and yank him upside down. Germany stopped dead in his speech and stared as Italy swung clumsily upside down, his tears falling over him as he plead random Italian and wished for a white flag. The other soldiers quit scrambling and even the enemy took a moment to watch at the absurdity._

_"Aiutimi, aiutimi! Sono spaventato!" He blubbered nervously, swaying his hands around frantically in a way of surrender._

_"Alright, an open target!" An enemy chanted with twisted pleasure in his lips. "Come on, men, let's fire!"_

_Germany face palmed as they aimed their guns at the swinging axis character. _'Vwhy, 'vwhy did this have to happen? _He had wondered as he tackled Italy from the trap and tried desperately to flee like cowards in their eyes._

* * *

Germany shuddered at the incident as he slowly came back to his senses. Gee, Italy really did screw Germany over, didn't he. All was just fine with Germany's life, he couldn't have complained or asked for more, but for some reason, Italy seemed to make things worse. He's loud, draws attention, he somehow finds ways to trip over everything, ruining whatever he could, and whenever he came over to Germany's house, he always brought the reeking stench of garlic into his home. Germany folded his hands to rest his elbows over the crumpling newspaper, dropping his chin to his overlapping fingers and slowly going into annoyance, one beyond just Italy screwing up. _But probably the worst moment of all was when... The Berlin Wall incident._

* * *

_"Attention all citizens of Germany," he remembered hearing from the speakers of the tall towers over the middle of Berlin. Germany had been taking a breather outside that day. He was overwhelmed with buckets of work to attend to and trying to keep bondages stable. It was grinding at his nerves and really throwing him off. It was unbearable, he had to walk his worries away. He plodded over to the streets of Berlin, always taking favor of the simple vibrance of the scenery. _The troubles I'm facing, _he recalled as he approached a barbed fence and rested his arms on it, being immune to the tiny spikes pricking into his skin. _Particularly with that nuisance country Italy. I've already had enough trouble go and come, but hopefully nothing more is to come...

_That's when the sirens blared, when the intercom screeched in feedback, and Germany snapped his head up towards the watching tower._

_"Attention everyone, all citizens of Germany, 'vwe don't 'vwant to alarm you too much, but 'ze German Democratic Republic are coming!"_

_Germany scrunched his eyebrows, totally puzzled. "'Vwhat are you talking about? What business do 'ze have here now?" He hollered up at them, keeping a cool head._

_"I don't know, but they're coming with large machinery, bricks, und some wrecking equipment," the guard from up above explained nervously._

_Germany leered in the direction, but didn't find it necessary to strike fear into the other citizens, so remained calm as he shouted orders for the guards to round up all the citizens to see what it was all about. They did as they were told, but nevertheless, the people were suspicious and nervous with the oncoming vehicles. Kids hid closer to their mothers, men stood straight, glaring, and teens were silent to watch what may unfold._

_Germany's boss also showed up along with Mr. Mikhail Gorbachev (who was visiting from Russia), knowing what will very well happen if they didn't talk cautiously, and waited at the peak of the towers for the tanks to roll towards them, a far, far distance from everyone else._

_Finally, the tanks stopped feet from the heart of Germany, the sudden acknowledgement of uniformed men standing their ground like a fence in front of the tanks. Some men clambered out the tanks as the dust from the ground emerged slowly back. People Germany only faintly knew approached the two serious men, looking strict and angry as they held out a badge. It flashed Walter Ulbricht, they faintly noted. "We are from the German Democratic Republic, of course you must be aware of us," he heard the main man address rather sternly. No one made a gesture to comment, everything was still and quiet. The he carried on, normally, "we come with very important news for the country, Germany. Due to post World War ll status, Germany is concluded to be divided for ownership by the Allies-"_

_"'Vwhat is 'zis?" Germany's boss started, but his tone was neutral. "'Zis can't be right, all should return as normal."_

_Germany craned his head the moment he heard his boss pipe up. It was making him slightly anxious to be only able to hear muffles of the conversation. He cautiously decided to take steps forward, popping up more evident to the crowd._

_"Don't interrupt! These are direct orders from others higher than you. Germany must be divided, and along with that, it has been decided that there will be a wall in Berlin to separate it by East and West, according to America and Russia and for the order of restriction of the Eastern Bloc."_

_Everyone lost it. The citizens began protesting angrily, although no one challenged to charge over. Germany's boss and Gorbachev also flinched a little by this as the uproar gradually grew louder and louder. Germany hesitated in the spot, instantaneously thrown in a loop of thought. _Build a wall so 'zat isolates 'ozers?! How dare he 'zink!

_Mr. Gorbachev shook his head, growing agitated by the second, "'vwhat, this just cannot be. We should at least talk this ove'r, there cannot be a right to-"_

_"It doesn't matter, it has been decided as such," The already detested man turned to speak to all the citizens there who had piped down, "don't worry about it too much, it is really not that bad, it is for the best."_

_Even so, Germany could sense the hateful atmosphere in the air, the grumblings and the adrenaline to storm up to the inconsiderate man. He wouldn't blame them. He was holding himself back not to say a word. _'Zen again, maybe I should, I am important after all.

_Without thinking for a moment longer, Germany barked, "We can't just let you come in and cause dramatic destruction to our home! 'Zere are things that need to be considered! 'Vwe 'vill not stand for 'zis! I am 'ze country Germany, and I say nein!"_

_The German Democratic Republic spun in Germany's direction in a blink of an eye, glaring at him through the haze of the dirt. Now things were serious as actions were being taken into place. Germany's boss stared at him with a mixture of admiration and nervousness, while the German man in saying could feel everyones' eyes on him, through him._

_"Mr. Germany, please don't fight," was the man's response. He tightened the black gloves pressing into the skin of his hands, making them tighter. Then he threw the hand up, "we are making this wall for your own good!"_

_He launched his arm back down and the tanks quickly started rolling over the gravel. The citizens automatically starting panicking, families running away from the scene while German soldiers finally went for the oncoming vehicles. Germany's boss and Gorbachev fell back to the control towers as quickly as possible, sending warnings all through Germany: "Attention all citizens, 'ze German Democratic Republic is taking over! Please take protection as soon as possible. Try not to get separated! Don't worry too much! Have hope!"_

_The Republic in question merely scoffed, amused, as the tanks rolled by him, just barely able to have heard the announcement over the machinery working up its chaos. He made his voice audible, at least to Germany, but kept a perfectly still frame, "I advise that no one go near Checkpoint Charlie where we intend to build, or consequences may happen."_

_Germany growled, a growl that rumbled almost louder than the machinery as he started yelling orders to soldiers who stayed to fight. "Don't give up! Try to 'vward 'zem off, but no violence... we need to try."_

_They nodded their heads, Germany secretly impressed by the hopeful glint in each one of their eyes and the faithful smirk playing on their lips. They ran across the dirt field, readying their guns, but also preparing for any trouble and retreats. In case of this, Germany, along with his other men, hurriedly built a trench feet away from the scene where his faithful men may take shelter just in case all else fails. He really hoped something good could come from standing up._

_There he was then, in the middle of a treacherously close battlefield, the ground rumbling and noises vibrating in his head. He was going insane just standing there, taking in what would be, so he decided to stand up from the trench, just finishing its built, but then he heard it._

_"Hey Germany!" The voice. The shrill, somewhat excited but mostly terror stricken voice, managed to reach his ears over the bedlam of it all._

_Germany spun on his heels, kicking up dirt ferociously to the point of indenting 10 inches. He snarled more than ever for any human being or country on this Earth. "Italy!"_

_Being where he shouldn't be, yet here he was, fumbling over his untied shoes while Germany's citizens ran wild, starting to fire a bit, but some standing firm, still watching. Germany faced Italy's direction fully, ready to punch him in the gut when he came, but still paying attention from the side. The tanks crunched over the Earth, already passing the towers, ready to wreck havoc. Italy tripped just as he finally approached Germany, falling into his arms._

_"'Vwhat are you doing here!?" Germany pushed Italy off, suddenly feeling a wave __of __nervousness__. _

_Italy welled up with tears. He was looking around the chaos, shaking. Badly, "Germany! I came over to visit you, and mostly because my boots are untied again, but then I come to this scene from one of your horror movies! What's going on!?"_

_"Look, I don't have time, I-" an explosion tore through the dirt near by them and Germany pulled Italy farther into the ditch. He had to get out there quickly. "Italy, a division has occurred and 'ze German Democratic Republic is going to build a dividing wall, and obviously, we don't like this."_

_"Ah, but why such a war!" He cried out, quaking as the explosions were beginning to overpower their talking._

_"'Vwe're trying to control it and keep calm, just-" dirt piled over them as another explosion burst near their area and Italy was starting to lose it._

_"Ahhhh, I'm out of here!" He uncoiled and unnerved in the spot until he squirmed out of Germany's all tightening grasp._

_"Ah, no, Italy!"_

_The Italian tried to scramble out of the pit, a bullet just flying past his ear._

_"Nein! You'll give ever'zing a'vawy!" Germany pulled back from around his waist, causing Italy to cry more and claw dirt back. Dust clouds of dirt along with rattling explosions knocked Germany back and Italy was free to wobble off at an alarming rate. Germany swiped the dust from his eyes and leaped out of the ditch, turning to where Italy was going. He made a complete turn, strangely, he noticed. Italy was going!- The dummkopf was heading towards the way of war. He must have gotten disoriented from reality! "Italy!"_

_"Waahhh! I've got to get out of here!" The Italian cried, clearly unaware that he **was** throwing himself in the middle of bullets and exploding rubble._

_The tanks were still coming on, firing mercilessly, crunching and tearing Germany's land. His citizens were still panicking in a frenzy, people now tripping, running over one another to find safety, other men yelling protests and bringing out more shots, fighting back. Everything was falling apart. A line was already being divided from West Germany to East. Germany blinked as it set in, then. Part of his life was being cut in half. His peoples' families would be seperated and society would be drastically changing. He growled as the tanks drew closer._

_"Italy! Come back! 'Zis must end now!"_

_Italy's ears caked up with dust, dirt, and shots crashing all around him. He was so scared into confusion, eyes totally bleary, he was already in the course of its line. Another German solider, who was quite young for being one, had a sharp eye in noticing Italy in the way. He wanted to call out to get him to leave, but the tanks were already a good ten feet away. He was a dead man. The German solider sneered. No, he couldn't be, not with the control they must maintain. The solider jumped to his feet briskly and ran off to Italy, the ground still shifting terribly around him._

_Dust clouds curled up from around Germany, finally, and he saw the young solider racing to Italy. He also saw the tanks right there. "No! Stop!" He cried out, quaking at this point. He started off running when he was caught back by another, great explosion, powerful enough to send him back on his feet. "Ugh! No!"_

_Italy had completely stopped at the line in where the wall was to be build. He was crying on the spot, terrified at the large tanks aimed directly at him. The German Democratic Republic noticed him and swung his arm out to him. "Italy, move away from the line now so we may proceed!" He dipped his eyebrows, seriously peeved. "You have nothing to do with this, I've ordered this to be done!"_

_Italy immediately paused and stared, almost like he was frozen, shocked. The Democratic Republic (of Germany) frowned and glared with even deeper annoyance. _Too long, too late. _The tanks chorused utters of fire and their first strike took off right where Italy was standing. Time felt unfairly slow as Italy bared the brunt of impact and two withering arms roughly push him aside, falling to the ground sharply on his hips. He was unscathed by the shot, by someone who couldn't say the same, who, saved him..._

_Germany looked on when he noticed silence fall and saw the horrific sight. Body splattered, contorted, blood spilling out and staining the ground; The severed body of his youngest solider, in an unneeded battle because of the sake of rescuing... Italy._

_All of Germany's citizens watched his glazed gaze, staring in the direction of the Italian country, who had slowly rose to his feet, in traumatized state, beads of tears in those closed eyes, staring right back; so aghast._

_Even the tanks stopped their gas, examining the scene. The Republic appeared shocked for the actual incident of a death, already, and glared in Germany's direction. _Oh how you've done it now.

_Germany looked around at the others whose faces bared mixed emotions. It had gone too far, but now what? What was Germany supposed to do now? He tried to keep things under control, but it was official. He **was** broken down. The German Democratic Republic took over, having built that wall that only brought more disruption, fighting, crying, and disaster; but how things could have possibly smoothed out had it not been for Italy's carelessness._

* * *

Germany opened his eyes, having felt that last bits of his memories and thoughts come out in word. He gasped. Is it really that true than? Was Italy the worst thing to have happened to his country? _I tried to give him a break, thinking of 'ze times his come over normally, but I see every time he visits, disaster of any kind strikes and I have to clean it up. I've worked so hard, I suppose I never really did need Italy, al'zough he came and redrew our history like one of his old coloring books. _Germany sat back down at his chair, after finally discarding the newspaper forcefully into a trash bin, hopefully to never see something along those lines again. Although he had strong feelings against that. He furrowed his brows, crunched his knuckles, and thought even harder about the situation. _'Vwhy, 'vwhy did 'zese 'zings have to happen. I've done so much und 'zis is what I get. I can no longer go on with that toddling sorry-excuse. He has done no'zine good for me. Even I have helped save his sorry _hintern _for 'ze silliest of reasons, und I get the sour end of the repayment..._

Germany twitched his eyebrows, frowning deeply. He felt painfully conflicted. _But yes, that's what I must do. I must end our treaty contract._

"Hiya Germany!"

His eyes dilated, simultaneously hitching. _'Zat voice again. Don't tell me, it's-_

"Good to see you again, Germany!" Italy chimed happily. He ran over casually to his home, naturally without bother to tell Germany before hand. He simply spotted him what seemed to be 'enjoying his time' out in the yard and had to zip over.

Germany struggled to say anything for a moment, given what he was thinking and all, and passively responded with, "'ja."

Italy pulled up a chair directly in front of Germany and hopped down, gleaming at the German man. Germany was upset with him as it is, so he twitched under his unchanging gaze and asked him sternly, "'vwhat do you 'vwant, Italy?"

"Oh, well, I thought I'd come over to give this." The country brought out a white box with lacy, pink hearts- and a little Italy drawing he did himself- lightly decorated on it. He slightly nudged it over to Germany, who rolled his eyes with a sigh and opened it up. It was a special made lunch, filled with specially mashed potatoes, lines of impressively roasted wurst, plus other things Germany considered a wonderful delicacy; but he only happened to frown, puzzled.

"'Vwhy did you make 'zis for me, plus I thought you only knew how to prepare pizzas and pastas and other preppy Italian things..."

"Well, I'm kind of naturally good at this kind of thing," he smiled openly and Germany groaned, expecting that. "But... I wanted to make something extra special for you, to show my great appreciation for you."

Germany paused as he looked on on Italy. He looked a little nervous, like he was blushing. _'Zat, or he's frightened of me._ "What kind of appreciation would you have for me, I haven't done anything but silly things."

"That's not true to me." He lolled his head to the side, a somewhat nervous smile fully crossing his features. "You've helped my country a lot, as a matter of fact, and you did it every time. If my silly shoelace needed tying, you would swoop in just to do that. If my army needed assisting, then you and your troops would come along, even if you didn't want to.

"Even if you know this or not, Germany, I know I can really be sometimes clumsy and goofy and get you into hasty trouble... economic, plummeting trouble; but no matter what happened, you rescued me through it all and even find it enough to forgive me, even when I knew you hated me enough to disown me off the map." Italy paused afterward, taking a deep breath (_"more like he needed a brea'zer.") _and gently opened his eyes up to Germany. His amber brown eyes that glittered earnestly. Germany had to bow slightly as to not break in any way. "I am very happy to have been partnered with the greatest country in the world, even though you may beat me up brutally sometimes."

Germany's face faltered when looking back up to Italy. _I guess I hadn't realized it in 'zat 'vway. That he really appreciates me and looks up to me. _Germany had to ponder on, even after Italy waited nervously for his response. _Italy's literally been 'zere for everything, bringing more and more downfall to my land usually, but always unintentionally. He comes to see me with well meaning feelings, but noth'zing seems to ever work... yet, he's not as foolish as I previously judged. He realizes and tries to go out of his way to make it up to me, like now. He's al'vawys 'zere, no matter what._

Germany blinked back at Italy, he laughing cumbersomely. "Thank you Italy, I hadn't known..." Germany stopped and turned his head, his face flushing. "I 'vwaz in a rut with economic and country problems... it is kind of nice to know that there can always be a good thing from our alliance. No matter 'ze bad times, 'zere is always something good 'zere, for return."

Italy smiled widely at this and was about to say something. Germany shifted his head slightly, though, "but seriously, you need start working harder in order for me to fully forgive you, und a bunch of o'zer 'zings which I'm going to leave out for the moment."

"Yeah, okay! No problem, boss!" He saluted and Germany turned and gave a tiny smile. "Now, uh, do you think you can try your food?"

Germany slowly picked a wurst from the box after not responding awkwardly for a long while and popped it in his mouth. He chewed uncertainly, paused, and swallowed a slight grimace as the center of his face shaded blue. Italy was smiling on the other side, though, hopeful, so Germany cringed a crooked smile, eventually overcoming the taste and replying that it was good.

After chewing more bites, Germany concluded that it actually wasn't as bad as the first bite; neither was the initial thoughts of Italy's mishaps racing through his head earlier. All Germany was thinking about were the thoughts of when Italy got in the way and ruined everything. There had actually been much more decent, or if not, annoying memories of Italy's appearance. Germany really shouldn't have underestimated Italy, he is a country after all (_"'ze descendent of the Roman Antique, even if he doesn't show it much.") _that just needs more training. Germany couldn't end their treaty just because of history that happened in the past, as painful as it was. Germany had plans with the advancement of his country, and he has strong confirmations of success. All he has to do is look past Italy's silliness and recognize him for the best, because Germany has to coyly admit that Italy is one of the best allies he's ever had as well.

* * *

_That's the end of the first installment of the Axis and Allies adventures. Too bad it couldn't have come out **much **sooner from what I had hoped._

_ Now, I would just like to say really quick that most of this story is not historically correct- minus the Berlin Wall incident (except for getting Italy involved and such, but with the dead of a young German citizen, that's certainly true.)- and of course most of the story is made up in Hetalia fashion. In hindsight, I would have definitely wanted to make everything about the plot more historically correct, but I had already shaped the story before realizing that, and I'm kind of upset for not thinking about it in the first place, and I thought of too much to change anything. ;-; I hope to improve it a little more (plus others) with correct history in future chapters! :D_

_I hope this story was enjoyable, but either way, I like writing it and I hope to release more chapters soon. Please review, favorite and anything else you'd like to do, I'd appreciate it a lot! (*Note*: Also, sorry if any German or Italian is wrong, I would be forever ashamed.)_


	2. Weztan'nization, I shink!

_Welcome back to story two of the Axis (specifically) in where we move away from Germany's side of miserable things (a smidge bit) and go on and focus more with the country Japan and his side of things. :) _**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, besides, it would be pretty late for me to have actually owned it. :P**

_*Note:* I'm glad that I quickly got at least one review. That always means a lot to me, especially with Hetalia stories. I hope to have more people enjoy enough to do so. :)_

* * *

Hetalia: The Beautiful World

**_Japan: Weztan'nization, I 'shink!_**

_When forming the alliance with Germany and Italy, Japan realizes the unique lifestyles and personalities they put out there that makes him reconsider what seemed the benefits of having been a shut-in. "Changes can be tou'ff", but Japan tries just that. Will there be any way to establish himself fully into the Axis?_

* * *

"Alright 'zen!" Germany started off the Axis' little meetings as how it would now remain to be. Looking a little angry, but probably pumped for being normal, Germany went on, "being 'zis as one of our first meetings, I would like to address the ground rule'z und the agreements listed from our signed Tripartite Pact again!"

"Yes! Yes! Read it Germany, you're always good at announcing things in a terrifying voice!" Italy cheered on, smiling openly, though eyes remained shut as always.

"The Governments of Japan, Germany, and Italy consider it as the condition precedent of any lasting peace that all nations in the world be given each its own proper place,-"

Germany voiced on firmly and neutrally, standing in front of his two other team members, but one was not listening, even over his loud, gruff voice. _He_ was lost in thought, staring off into the open land. He sighed slowly, closing his eyes even slower, _such a nice b'reeze in mid-September._

"Now, 'ze articles and agreements list as followed-" Germany had to be stopped. A problem was present, and he obviously knew it. Someone was not paying attention, busy doing their own thing. Perhaps you could call it an assumption by just perceiving, but Germany couldn't even calculate that over the amplified slurps sounding from jittery Italy! Germany immediately turned to him, steaming. "Italy, 'vwhat are you doing! You're supposed to be paying close attention!"

"Yeah, yeah, I am. More food to provide, _si __kiya,_" Italy responded through muffled slurps of an endless bowl of pasta.

"'Zat is not 'vwhat I said!"

The bowl was replaced away from Italy's face with a solemn look, instantly, "oh, sorry, I couldn't understand over the sound of my pasta, what was that?"

Germany growled through Italy's line and pinched his forehead, "never mind! Let's just get back to the treaty reading, alright- uh, Japan?"

Japan had been sitting their, staring off to the side the whole time evidently. He had been the one not paying attention, too deeply lost in thought. Germany inspected him a bit, noticing his emptying eyes. _Hollow. Even more 'zhen usual..._

"Hey Japan, do you hear me?"

He snapped up a bit, slowly turning his head towards the others. "Oh, _gomen _Germany-san. I s'hurpose I was 'rost in 'shought," Japan paused almost unexpectedly, wondering to go on. "You're home and 'rand is quite beauti'fur. I haven't s'heen much 'rike that because I was a shut-in."

"Oh, 'vwell, _danke, _but do you mind that 'vwe continue the meeting-"

"Oohh! I've got it!" Italy suddenly blurted out, extremely excited and fidgety. Germany stiffly stared back at him, ready to blow. Italy continued on (Perhaps those closed eyes couldn't see through Germany's threatening glare.) "You know how the treaty said we should all be there and provide for one another, _si _yeah! Well I can get my men of Northern Italy to cook us all pizza and pasta!"

"'VWE ARE NOT EATING ITALY!"

"But we could eat out in villas, or _siesta _in gondolas, it will be fun!" Italy said afterwards, magically changing in emotion and clothing.

Germany quaked in anger, his head was aching from every word from Italy, drilling into his head. "Italy, we can't lounge around, being carefree with your gluttony recipes and annoyingly infectious homeland."

"~Ooh-"

"If any'zhing, we should approach the matter like I would in our homeland! We will all dress formally, staking out our borders strictly und never taking breaks except for moving from sector to sector, _haben sie verstanden_?"

The other two were silent to this, unsure whether to truly agree or drop it completely. Japan watched between the two and wondered if he should comment with an idea of his own. His mind trailed off as his long, sleeve covered hand lifted up (fingers crossed.) and he started speaking instantly, "_shitsureishimasu, Germany-san_, but perhaps I cou'rd add an input."

"Uh, yes, 'vwhat is it Japan?"

The country paused. He didn't actually intend to voice a thought, he just wanted to think it out, then maybe gradually fit it into their lives without saying anything. Now there he was about to speak up about what he could do. He became a bit more sheepish, "uh-um, we'rr, with my country, we cour'd sit quiet'ry, p'rotting out ways to peacefu'rry keep our'shelves intact whi're staying indoors and doing abso'rute'ry no'shing."

Germany was stone-faced silent after this and Italy stared at Japan, troublingly muddled. Japan backed up a bit in equal shock. Perhaps they were both nonplussed. Oh, That's not good. He began to sweat, "what, is 'ze some'shing rea'rry wrong?"

Germany instantly cleared his throat. "No Japan, it was simply the cultural difference 'zat somewhat threw us off 'zere, nothing serious," Germany explained, not exactly meeting eye contact with him. Japan wasn't feeling too comfortable with the response, however.

Italy began to smile, to help unclog the air, "yup, just so different from our style, but we're all thinking together anyway!"

Japan looked between the two again, feeling suddenly a bit despondent. "Oh, I s'hee... continue."

* * *

"_Konbanwa Nihon-san. _How was the meeting?" Japan had entered the room, slowly dropping his belongings to the ground near by him when his good friend Osaka greeted him.

Japan stared off to the side, much like at Germany's, and sighed, heavily. "Gou'rrd day."

Japan waded through the silence of the room and Osaka was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. Before asking that, he instead asked again, "so how was the meeting this time?"

"U'rr... fine."

"Rea'rry?"

The silent Japanese country kneeled down to the side, make-shifting through things to keep his mind preoccupied, "we'rr, we ta'rked about 'za treaty between 'za _san_ of us and spoke about differ-rent methods we cour'd use on making good on our part."

"Um, so I take it that it went we'rr then, huh," he guessed, still sensing the pent up atmosphere around the quiet country.

The talking was lingering on for quite a bit, but Japan wasn't sure about letting the truth out yet or not. "Fine... some cu'rtura'r differ-rences..." Japan explained again, somewhat fading. He strode across the opposite side of the room.

Osaka watched as Japan was faced close to the other end of the wall of his _genkan _trying to contain any slipping emotions, but the bitting feeling of earlier that day was gnawing at him disturbingly. Suddenly, he swiveled on the spot, hand clutched upward, "Te'rr me, is 'ze any'shing wrong wi'ff ou-rr cu'rture and way of 'rife?!"

Osaka was caught by surprise at Japan's sudden personality switch and quaked as he responed, "why wou'rrd you ask that?"

Japan in odd question was standing there on the spot, having now spoken out, and was bemused.

After sometime of settling down and the two joining around the table, sipping _ryokucha, _Japan and Osaka finally fell silently. "_Germany-san and Ita'ry-kun's _cu'rtures are ver'ry differ-rent compared to mine," Japan finally confessed, not displaying much emotion. His dog Pochi was propped up on his lap, cuddling up to him warmly. Japan went on, meeting Osaka's eyes, "'za bo'ff come from 'da same continent, so 'zar cu'rture derives from 'za same inf'ru'rences. To 'zem, I am more foreign so it is hard to re'rate to."

Osaka set down his tea and kind of fell his head on his shoulder, "uh-huh, we'rr 'zey are European, but what does that have to do with your despondent mood?"

Pochi curled up on Japan's lap affectionately. He began to ring his fingers around Pochi's fur, "we are a team aftera'rr, and if I can't connect wi'ff them, 'zen we do not work as an axis."

"Oh, but Japan, it is on'ry first meeting. You have to give it sometime."

"No, that's not what I s'hink is 'ze problem," Japan shot back, his whole look displaying trouble, "Germany and Ita'ry were in synch wi'ff one another because 'zey are so c'rose in countries. For me being a shut-in, I 'rost 'za opportunity to make tangib're re'rations wi'ff a'za countries, so that must mean som'shings wrong wi'ff my part."

Osaka was all caught off guard by this, not knowing how to answer correctly. This was much out of Japan's character. "You can't tru'ry be offended by your own cu'rture, _Nihon-san? _'Za Europeans' persona'rities are meant to be differ-rent from ours, you don't have to act 'rike 'zem."

"Maybe so here, but in order to keep the a'rignment of the group perfect, I shou'rd at'reast try to p'ray on some of 'zey characteristics of 'zeys'," Japan explained further, confusing Osaka. He didn't want his country to change dramatically. There's a good thing about Japan's subtle culture, but if he wanted to take it easy and change it a bit for a while with his Axis buddies, then Osaka can see through it half-heartedly.

"A'right... so how do you p'ran to do so?"

Pochi squirmed in Japan's lap, then sat up wide-eyed (or dimly curious) when Japan said, "by mirroring 'zey actions."

The more he thought about it, the more Osaka became uneasy. "So, who are you going to act 'rike, Ita'ry?"

"Def'erent'ry not," he answered at once, "for some reason, I fee'r if 'zat were to happen, I wou'rd be permant'ry Ita'rian."

"Okay, I see," his friend responded back, his hands now cupped around his drink, tracing the rim dubiously.

Japan also didn't talk afterward, staring down at his drink, obviously contemplating. He put his hands square on his lap, Pochi now fully asleep, "_Germany-san _is most'ry in charge of our meetings, capab're of taking 'za 'read in any'shing. If I were to act 'rike him 'zen my authoritive side wou'rd show and I wou'rd fit in more," Osaka listened intently, trying to find the possible goodness in this outlandish idea, and simply let him go on. "We are an Axis of three against an A'rried of five and a'za countries after us as we'rr. Putting in one more serious so'rdier cou'rd rea'rry he'rp out our team."

"We'rr, I guess I see where you are going," Osaka mumbled numbly.

"Changes can be tou'ff, but I wi'rr try it out wi'ff 'zey a'za's and work hard to prove my cu'rture," Japan finally said, staring intensely at his good friend. It was more than crystal clear how determined and set Japan was, and it was kind of unsettling, but he is the country. Always important to try new things for the possible good.

Osaka sighed, slightly pushing his cup forward, "a'right _Nihon-san, _good 'ruck; but I beg you, p'rease don't work too hard."

Japan nodded lightly and the two returned to their silence, Japan completely rethinking what his new lifestyle would be like.

* * *

Germany and Italy marched-strolled through the halls to their next meeting in the heart of Japan, under his request. The two were honestly quite intrigued with what was to come in Japan's home.

"I can't wait to see _Giappone!_ His house is so different, too! Germany, do you think we can go sightseeing afterwards, huh!" Were all of Italy's various comments firing one after another as he skipped behind Germany enthusiastically.

"As much as your annoying voice taints 'ze experince, I have to admit I'm curious to see more of his home as 'vwell. Perhaps we 'vwill go sightseeing afterwards," Germany said, gazing off to the cherry blossom trees decorating the pasture of land. Very enchanting, especially when splashed with strong sunlight. Germany was almost so mesmerized by all the sights that he almost veered off into a wall. He halted and shook his head.

Italy noticed Germany was a little ways off from his side and he asked him, arms folded behind his back, "Germany, are you okay?"

His hand massaged his head, looking over at Italy and thrown in a thought loop. Italy watched his friend, starting to feel worried, then noticed himself the beautiful, simple sight of Japan's land structure. The trees were colored quaintly and the sun gave the fresh field a soft edge. Italy was even more fascinated and impressed with Japan's home than when he described it a bit during the last meeting. That's when he started to remember Japan's feelings in the end. Germany cleared his throat after the long session and moved back to Italy's side and they continued their walk. At this point, their minds were both on the same subject.

Italy was the first to ask, though, "hey Germany, do you think Japan was maybe upset in the end of our last meeting."

Germany looked back at his rarely serious expression. "So you were thinking the same too," he breathed carefully and looked back up under the shades. "Japan's attitude changed a bit once we 'vwere caught by surprise by his contrasting views. It's true that he's a part of the Asia region, so 'zeir culture diversifies from ours, so with our reactions, that may have discouraged him a bit."

"_Si, _but even after being a few minutes here, I feel differently of this place! It's so beautiful!" Italy exclaimed and swirled around._  
_

Germany and Italy made it to the doors of Japan's meeting house and Germany commented lastly, "perhaps 'vwe could pay respects here to Japan, then he'll know 'vwe didn't mean any'zing 'vwrong."

The two countries opened the doors together to a swirl of gentle cherry blossom pedals flowing out from the inside. Light obscured their vision, but as they moved in further, they saw the meeting area and the one in control of it. Japan, all dressed in uniform black.

Germany stopped in his tracks for a moment and looked him up and down, "oh, hello Japan. You look-"

"Hey Japan! We just couldn't wait to see you and tell you how beautiful your home is!" Italy told him eagerly, having run up to him and attempted to take his hands and glomp him.

Japan pushed him off instinctively and Italy looked surprised. "N-n-n-n-no-" he stuttered, then closed his eyes to regain his worked on serious posture. "No! 'Zey wi'rr be no hugging in my home. A'rr matters wi'rr be taken serious'ry here. We wi'rr proceed wi'ff 'za meeting wi'ff no distractions _und-to _no si'rriness!" He moved around the table and bowed forcefully, "p'rease take a seat!"

Germany and Italy couldn't respond as their expressions were shocked and puzzled. They were calcified on the spot, speechless, leaving the whole room to think.

Italy was somewhat scared of the attitude Japan was suddenly displaying. A drastic change from only not long ago. Italy gasped, now fearing the worst: _*Perché è spaventoso? è lui malato? Non so cosa stia succedendo!_

Japan himself was beginning to run thoughts through his own head. The two nations were just standing there paralyzed. He clenched his teeth slightly, sweat threatening to form and tremors to wrack through his body and surely give Japan another earthquake: **_Kōka-tekina._

Germany on the other hand was beginning to slowly process what was possibly, presently happening: ***_ist Japan wirkt ernster als gewöhnlich. Vielleicht ist er für mehr Führung in der Gruppe verändert. Das könnte eigentlich eine gute Sache sein._

Italy finally looked over to Germany to see what he was thinking, and was even more astonished to see his intriguing expression. For one thing, the stone-cold faced German, serious to everything, was smiling at the corners of his lips.

"Japan," He started, his voice lighter, which seriously shook Italy in shock. Germany neatly sat himself down, but his face was glowing with pleasant bliss. "You seem to be in a different mood 'zhan last time. Impressively, it is even starting to show in your clothes."

Japan bowed again in his kneeling position. "_Dank're__schön, _I am trying my best to change 'za view of my home'rand. I figured as we a' now an Axis, it is important to estab'rish more 'readership in order to keep us as one. Every'shing was differ-rent, so now if we a'rr act toge'zer, our meetings can go norma'ry."

Germany watched Japan intensely, analyzing him, much like the longing stare from Osaka nights back. Nevertheless, Japan built up enough stiffness to keep a stern face. His dark clothes were practically emanating a round him, like he was shaping up to be some ruthless ruler. That, paired with the tone of voice he was taking and keeping his stand...

"I'm very impressed Japan, I 'zink 'zis 'vwill go 'vwell," Germany concluded with a supportive smile and Japan nodded back, just as he hoped.

Italy in the meantime was freaking out between the two, swishing his head around until his neck felt unscrewed and his eyes turned dizzy. First, Japan acting completely opposite and foreshadowing, then Germany completely accepting his change with more than open arms! _Does_ _it_ _maybe_ _have_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _Japan_ _getting_ _a_ _bit_ _disheartened_ _by_ _the_ _last_ _meeting_, _and_ _why_ _is_ _Germany_ _jumping_ _on_ _the_ _opportunity_ _so_ _keenly__... Should I try to be like that too..._

"NOOOOOOO!" Italy screamed out, crying. The other 2/3 of the Axis looked up at him, his tears flying everywhere. "Something's not right here! Japan, you don't act like this normally, something must be wrong, tell me!"

"What are you ta'rking about Itar'y?" Japan questioned him sternly, through a salty glare.

"And Germany, why are you suddenly okay with this!? You are the mean, angry one and Japan's the cool, calm one, that's how it should be!"

Germany narrowed his eyebrows in Italy's whimpering direction, "Italy, it is a cultural advancement for our trio 'zat could really come in hand. Like you said, I'm the only one really in charge of our outings, having ana'za serious solider is very essential for preventing immature battles and o'za _albern _sitautions that you get into."

"'Zat's 'light," Japan added on, "We are in 'za World War eras, we are in a time of fighting, so we can't take boring, meaning'ress precautions towards it." He looked slightly off in thought as his eyes faded off like last time.

"Right 'zen," Germany voiced authoritatively, Japan looking up at him with all attention and Italy off at the side, "let us begin the meeting."

Italy fell back in offense at these last words. His equally unique friends were falling on the same side of what hurt him the most, especially in the past with his old friend (of the Holy Rome). They were going through the more harsh, cold sides of war. Italy accepted on being a part of it, but they were supposed to be the happy cheery trio, because of their differences and personalties. Now things were changing and he was fearing for the worst. _What should I do, ve?_

* * *

"Hurry and get over to your next positions!" Japan ordered heavily, growling as the German troops he was taking charge over grumbled and shuffled over the dirt roads to their stations. Japan stood back in his aligned spot, eyes growing more narrow. _Today, Germany-san invited me to come he'rp him wi'ff his new recruits in preparation of war. I have worked hard on my 'readership and it has obvis'ry paid off. _Feeling the chillingly cold breeze carry his still adorned black suit, he closed his eyes in reminisce to the good job he's accomplished so far. _Getting 'za experience to study Doitsu, I have found it is more effective to ye'rr and be harsh to get 'shings done. _Japan's smile faltered at the sound of more soldiers grumbling- and probably commenting about him-. He turned his glare towards them and their bodies were suddenly shocked through the core. They followed his glare to their posts, whispering more about him, and Japan muttered empty anger under his breath. _Yes... I'm just fine._

"Hey Japan!"

He looked over casually to Germany smiling at him proudly. "Good job so far, I knew I made a right choice," he flashed thumbs up then immediately yelled at a bunch of other slacking off recruits.

Japan also did the same afterward, even if they actually didn't need or deserve a scolding. It was a harsh day of weather that day too, the clouds having completely darkened the skies and aftermath of rain tracking off their shoes; and sure enough, they would certainly catch a cold under these conditions. Even so, Germany and Japan were still ruthlessly demanding the soldiers to train and stand guard and not find joy in any way. It seemed so natural to Japan in some odd way that he didn't have the time to truly process what was really going on. He was just set on his horrible personality meant to show all time leadership. He felt conflicted the more it seemed to linger. It's what he needed to do for the sake of the Axis...

_"Nihon-san, don't you 'shink your attitude is going too far?" He remembered Osaka asking one afternoon when he returned from duties of ordering and yelling around at his faithful men._

_Japan shot a glare up at him. His clothes were still dead black, from top to bottom, and lost eyes in the middle. Despite the evil sense, Japan greeted his friend normally. "Konichiwa."_

_Osaka gulped, keeping a fair distance from his country. The more he was in his presence, the more he felt daunted by his death-like stature and drastic change, even enough to effect the community._

_Japan decided to do more of the talking, dragging his things across the floor and completely ignoring Pochi. "Can you be'reive today?" He's gone from putting up an act of nervous anger to being a naturally callous and aggressive country over the past months. "I had no idea my peop're were so incapab're of doing work. I don't know how I have survived so fa'."_

_Initally, he came up with the idea of changing his image solely for the Axis and giving them a bit more of an edge to the Allies and other opposing countries. Now, the soulless hatred has spread all across Japan. All he's been doing to his people is shouting at them to do a better job, forcing them to obey laws more correctly, and completely disregarding whatever they have to say to him. Before he would treat his people with respect, honor their work, and have little chats with his citizens, even though he doesn't like to talk much. The way he always led them, peacefully. Now no one can be happy anymore. Even the land has been painted black._

_Osaka couldn't take it any longer. He cared about Japan._

_"Osaka, where is my tea?"_

_"No!" He threw his deck broom down to the floor loudly, the atmosphere now being silenced. "Nihon, 'zey is a problem in our country, ever since you changed gears!"_

_Japan was stunned by the sudden rage and stared at him fully. The deathly atmosphere only lifted again._

_"Your intentions have changed and our home'rand is suffering for it! Our citizens are in danger, we must ta'rk about your horrendous change!" Osaka stopped to breathe and let the conversation sink in. It was time to settle things at once!_

_Japan just stared at him, emotionless now. It seemed like the whole land was dead silent. The floors didn't creak and Pochi watched in paralyzing fear. Osaka waited dreadfully for a response, then Japan narrowed his eyes and twisted his lips. "I don't know what you are ta'rking about," Japan tightened his cap to shadow his face, but his auburn eyes still gleamed menacingly at his dear friend. Osaka backed up in a choking gasp, petrified now. Japan closed his eyes in a satisfied look and appeared to be making his way to Osaka. "My 'readership has done 'vonders to our country and our Axis team. It was the best decision to make."_

_Japan was feet from him, face red and his eyebrows twitched in intense anger, "this is what I need to do! I am no'fing wi'ff a closed-in persona'rity! Ita'ry and Germany are 'ze axis which bond toge'za, I am the rotation 'zat just sits back for no'fing!"_

_Osaka was taken strongly aback by this and Japan closed his eyes again and passed by him. He bent down and picked up his other things. Not expecting anything else from him, he made his way past Osaka and hanged out the door, "now if you'rr excuse me, I have an'aza meeting wi'ff Germany."_

_"B-but, Nihon-san-," Japan slid the door shut and Osaka stood back hopelessly._

Japan felt the breeze carry on again and he opened his eyes, realizing he had daydreamed. He looked back at the field and noticed more guys slacking off. "Hey you!-" He immediately shouted, then was cut off by a large hand on his shoulder. He turned back, "a, yes, _Germany-san?"_

Germany had somewhat of a different look then the ecstatic smile he had been continually giving him. Almost a bit sad or regretful. "Japan, you have been doing a very good job, how about a break."

"'Vwhat! No!" He exclaimed back, already feeling heated. Germany looked a bit surprised himself. _Why is everyone acting so surprised? _"We aren't nea'ry done to our quot'a. We have to shape your men for 'za impending war-"

"Whoa, hold on Japan, don't you 'sink you are taking 'zis too far, 'zhey need a break," Germany tried to calm him done, but Japan just felt more frustrated and his face was burning.

"No, we can't risk any chances! I can't be'reive you, Germany, 'zis is 'za 'reast I wou'rd expect from you! What's wrong-"

"Japan!"

He swiveled on his feet in the direction of the noise, instantly knowing that it belonged to Italy, who was running up to him frantically. There was also someone else running as fast as he could from behind him (O_bvious'ry 'zis guy has gotten p'renty of running time from Eng'rand_).

Japan faced them and growled. "Itar'y. Osaka. What are you doing here?" He demanded for an answer, standing before them so severely. The two came to a running stop, breathing heavily and looking deeply concerned.

"Japan, we have to talk to you!" Italy finally said after enough breath.

"I'm busy right now, go away!"

Italy huffed. "You two have been going off, working people to the bone and being totally mean, this has to stop more than you know. Plus, you two have been totally forgetting about me!"

Germany dropped his head to his hand, "Italy, that's just you."

Japan stomped his foot, back into a straight position, "Ita'ry. Osaka. 'Reave. Now!-"

"Your people are in a current depression and rebel!"

Japan's eyes widened suddenly. He choked a gasp. "...What?"

"_Nihon, _our people have been too wea'zered down by your orders and are now sunk into ei'za a 'ross of hope or a vehement act of rebe'rring," Osaka explained to him in the best effort, even when his countries face grew angry. "I tor'd you your persona'rity was affecting o'zas."

"That's not true," he barked back, trying to maintain the harsh look. "I've been 'reading my troops and peop're just right, in fact better 'zen I ev'a have! A'rr I've done is 'rook ov'a 'zem and every'shing is right!"

"Being neg'recting and warping 'za way of 'rife is not right!"

After months, almost to a year of Japan acting serious and giving people a mere glance of hatred, not acknowledging anything or anyone other than the chosen path, he was finally put to a stop and to listen. Germany was also listening at this point, as well as the other troops. Everyone was wondering what would happen now.

"Japan, I've been trying to tell you this the whole time," Japan looked over at Italy, the one who was now the rotation to their Axis. His closed eyes were beaded and his chest was still falling and rising. This was real. "I appreciate your culture. Even when it kind of sounded lonely and less _Italiano_, I still thought it would be nice to take a moment and breathe. You were so right, your culture is unique."

Japan was stunned to hear this, especially since what he was saying was true. It wasn't over yet, though.

"I've told you 'zis before to," Osaka retold him, also troubled and concerned. It was beginning to hurt Japan to even face them. "You were put on 'zis ear'se to portray 'ze essence of cu'rtura'r en'rightenment, simp'ricity, but more important'ry, nationa'ry. How could you not see 'zat? You are a big inf'ruence to the coming of Europe because you are not of 'zere continent. Who you are and 'vwhat you and your peop're fo'rrow have been a'rways important and essentia'r, so p'rease change back."

The thick air of fog which manifested from previous rain was miraculously cleared and Japan could only stare. Italy and Osaka waited and wondered for an answer, but Japan was lost in a stupor.

Germany then stuttered when the tension started to set in and he thrusted his arm towards his watching men, "everyone, 'zhe training today is ov'a! _Wegtreten!_"

The men hitched at being caught and mumbled loudly away. Germany looked between the countries and went after his troops, helping in guiding them away.

Japan on the other hand was still shocked. "Too harsh... change..."

* * *

"Are you fe'rring bett'a to talk now?" Osaka handed Japan, who was now dressed in his casual, non-black robes, a warm drink of normal tea. Japan's eyes were lowered to the side and his energy felt fully gone. It was important to try, though. The cup just sat before Japan, steam rising, flowing by his face. He didn't even move a muscle as Osaka waited patiently. It had to be done, though. He sipped from his own tea and sighed, "have you 'reaned a 'resson from a'rr 'zis now?"

"Yes, I 'shink I want to be a shut-in again."

"Whaaaattttt! That's not what I meant!" Osaka stared at him in comedic shock and Japan simply heaved a heavy sigh afterwards.

He waited to ask, "was what I rea'rry did wrong?"

"Yes, you know that's not what ou'r cur'ture was fabricated to be 'rike," he answered with weak desperation. It was time to calm down.

"I just..." Japan paused before continuing. After being taken home by Osaka and Italy, he was slowly returning to his old self and feeling worse and worse about the actions he had committed, "wanted to prove my country. We are not boring, we are very important."

"Yes, we are, and 'rike I said, the 'being mean and commanding' nature is not what is important."

Japan stared down at his drink, at the interesting color and slight specks of tea leaves. "_Germany-san _and _Ita'ry-kun _were bo'ff made wi'ff defining qua'rities 'zat on'ry app'ry best in Europe. I was just made for Asia. Regard'ress of where we were at, it was sti'rr about 'zem, which, I suppose is right."

His hands had inched over to the drink and his fingers were now massaging the cup endlessly in thought. He finally met a sincere gaze with Osaka, "they did fina'ry te'rr me they 'riked my 'rifesty're and scenic 'rand. No'shing was ev'a wrong."

Osaka made a trying smile to him, "yes, you see, it was a'rr a misunderstanding."

"No, I didn't understand 'zem in 'za first p'race, 'zhat's where my part of 'za Axis starts to fa'rr apart," Japan explained, sadness in his face. Osaka watched him, finally starting to understand, "we are a'rr so differ-rent. I changed for 'zem and it sti'rr didn't work."

"Oh, but Japan..."

"I was a shut-in... Perhaps I trusted to go out too ear'ry," Japan finished as an add in note of his laments and he almost felt the will to stop.

"_Nihon,_" Osaka said warmly, the type of warmth and comfort that came from his cherishing people. "I can see your doubts, because this is no ordinary meeting of yours. 'Zis is your history, and you know history can be rou'ff. You three are a'rr a team by fate because your cu'rtures b'rend we'rr. You are a'rr 'zhe Axis: No'shing more, no'shing 'ress. You can't beat your'shelf up over the simp're differ-rence."

Japan visibly took in his words and Osaka added, "remember what was most important to you when 'rooking ov'a your country?"

Japan sighed at this, knowing full well what he was meaning. He had tried so hard to repair something that wasn't broken with his group, and he didn't even remember an honor to his faith due to it. "*A true man wi'rr take his righteous pa'ss, not the ones made for oz'as, yes, I know, _arigatou gozimasu._"

Osaka smiled his people's friendly smile and the air felt lighter. Pochi on the other hand finally felt happier and treaded over to Japan's coated lap, curling up cheerfully. Japan smiled to and pet his precious pet. "Tomorrow, I wi'rr address the return of norma'r routines to 'za peop're and furth'za attend meetings as usua'r," he explained, then grinned, feeling a new sense of respect and honor for his country, "we are 'zey Axis after a'rr. I do have to keep my cu'rtura'r part up."

* * *

_That makes the end of Japan's chapter for this wonderful 'World Series'. Man, I knew while writing this that our Beautiful World will be the longest story I'll write (for now). I'm okay with that, though. :] Also, this story took quite the turn in getting dark, far from what I was improvising it with. Plus, sorry if this is comes off more as a make-shift chapter. I **did** have writer's block for this chapter (and, warning, Italy's chapter). I think it kind of turned out well, though._

_Okay, some notes:_

_*Why is he acting scary? Is he sick? I don't know what's going on!_

_**Effective._

_***Japan is acting more serious than usual. Maybe he's changing for more leadership in the group. That could actually be a good thing._

_(Sort of Rough translations. Plus other words hidden in there.)_

_...Gomenasai, gomenasai ,=^=,! I have to admit it, these translations are from Google Translate! I did try a bit to mix up other sources that made some sense into the sentences, so there's something right in there. I was inspired to add more language into the stories you see, as I am **slowly** studying various languages and that's what they do. I promise I will fix my language learning more in the future!_

_Also:_

_*2: I really wanted to write Japan's speech/quote in Japanese, but I was having the biggest trouble trying to translate, and I'm on a schedule so I just wrote it in English. T~T_

_Anyway, this chapter is done and then the Axis will be wrapped up with the main, pasta loving country, Italy! I hope any of you could enjoy. Please review if you don't mind. _

_またね!_

_(Matane!)_


End file.
